Oracle
Introduction Girl An Oracle is a Fae who can clearly predict the immediate future and is able to see the past, present, and future. Fae with a long history, the Oracles were once revered as prophets able to channel the voices of gods, their Fae Powers allow them to commune with all manner of natural phenomenon.[1] Mayer's niece Cassie is an Oracle who got nose bleeds from seeing extremely violent and emotional events. It's not clear if this is true of all Oracles. Girl Origins In Classical Antiquity, an oracle was a person or agency considered to be a source of wise counsel or prophetic opinion, predictions or precognition of the future, inspired by the gods. As such, it is a form of divination. In Greek mythology, there are many oracles, though the most famous is undoubtedly Cassandra, a woman that Apollo blessed with the gift of prophecy, turning her into an Oracle. When she did not return his love, he cursed her so that no one would believe her prophecies. Historically, Oracles were highly respected for being believed to be connected directly to the gods. The Pythia, also called simply The Oracle of Delphi, is the high priestess of the temple of Apollo and known for being infallible. For that, the Pythia held an unusual power and prestige in a society dominated by males. The figure of Oracles exists in many different cultures and the methods of divination greatly vary from place to place. In some cultures, oracles are still used for divination. Powers and Abilities All Oracle powers revolve around seeing into the future or past, although the extent will vary accordingly to the Oracle's innate power and how used they are to it. Most use of Oracle's powers involve a degree of trance in which they must fall so their powers can surface. In that state, the Oracle will be vehicle of his own powers and won't be able to voice inner thoughts or his own will, though he may be still conscious of his surroundings. Their visions are powerful and usually involves putting the Oracle in an spectator position while the events unfold. While this happens, the Oracle will narrate what they are seeing and they are not able to stop narrating it until it ends. Oracles also have a hard time breaking from the trance and usually the seeing wil go until it must or so far as to where the Oracle's power allow. That said, a trained Oracle can have a better control over his powers and interrupt the visions at will, though even in this case, extremely strong visions may not be stopped. Future When it comes to see the future, fate isn't a linear affair, but an intricate mass of possibilities. Therefore, the Oracle is seeing the most likely outcome on a situation and is not, by all means, seeing an absolute situation. Free will still strongly affects one's fate and it can be changed. If it's extremely undecided or depending on too many external factors, the Oracle may be unable to determine what's to come, seeing only confusing flashes of all possible outcomes. On the other hand, usually if an Oracle tells someone what's to come, that scenario will most likely happen, simply because the listener will somehow pursue it or try to avoid it in such a way that he'll consolidate that scenario. Oracles are able to see into the future, though the process can be taxing. The more distant the future is, more tiring it is for the Oracle. If the Oracle is powerful enough, he can divine several years into the future, but this is a very rare power and only extremely powerful Oracles are able to do so. Usually, they are able to see some months into one's future. To see the future of one individual, the Oracle must be touching them so he can connect with their fate. If the touch is broken mid divination, the connection is also severed, causing the Oracle extreme pain and sometimes knocking them out of consciousness. If their future is too violent, the Oracle may suffer from it, sometimes experimenting pain of nose, eyes and/or ear bleeding. The same may happen if the Oracle pushes past his seeing limits, causing a dangerous strain in the Oracle's body. Oracles can never see into their own future. Past Seeing into one's past is a considerably easier affair for Oracles, requiring little effort from them. They can go back to the subject's first infancy and do not require that the subject is aware of his past. That means that one cannot remember what happened or maybe be too young to be aware of his surroundings, but the Oracle will still be able to see into it. Seeing into the past isn't about being into the subject's memories but seeing whatever had transpired by the time. That means the point of perspective of the Oracle is absolute and exact, though it may be suffer from the Oracle's interpretation of fact. Short-term Divination Some Oracles are capable of developing short-term divination, that consists in the ability of foresee what's to happen in the immediate future. They don't require to be touching in this case and the power only extents to some minutes in the future. It is extremely useful in battles, where the Oracle can see into the immediate future repeatedly as to avoid someone aggression or anticipate an action in order to strike back. Short-term divination cannot be used for long, though, since it uses a considerable amount of power from the Oracle. A powerful Oracle may hold this state for few hours, but those few Oracles that are actually capable of using this power, can only do so for no longer than half an hour. Prophecy Sometimes if a very strong event is to happen, an Oracle can spontaneously fall into trance and see into the future without warning. When this happens, a prophecy will be made. Oracles are never able to remember their own prophecies, seeing as they lose complete awareness when this happens and will need to rely on a third party to relate them what happened. Sometimes, if there's no witness, an Oracle might try to register the prophecy somehow, by writing it down, carving or any other available way so the prophecy isn't lost. Prophecies can never be forced and are beyond the Oracle control and may come into a riddle form. Prophecies will always happen. Prophetic Dreams Also of spontaneous cause, an Oracle may have prophetic dreams of the future. They are usually confusing and sometimes highly symbolic and in no way clear as properly divining into the future. Sometimes it can consist in no more than a quick flash or a strong vague feeling that rarely makes sense. Prophetic dreams are closer to Intuition in the way they happen and for the lack of reliability since they sometimes can’t be decoded. Ironically, prophetic dreams are the only way of an Oracle to have a glimpse into their own future. Intuition Oracles have a better intuition about things them most, giving their constant contact with the fates. The may develop a strong intuition, usually leading them to be able to feel things. It’s not a form of divination and it might be proven wrong, but Oracles are usually strongly driven by those small whispers of what is to happen. More attuned with their powers an Oracle is, stronger is their intuition. Weaknesses Oracles get specially vulnerable while in trance, as they are unable to control their own bodies while in this state. Other than that, there are no special strenghts or weaknesses in Oracles. Feeding Oracles rarely have the need to feed, and that only happens Known *Kurt Hummel *Elizabeth Hummel